Forest idol the real deal
by Swiftfire102
Summary: What happens when there's and idol in the forest? This fanfic!
1. Intro

In a world where warriors have tvs and know everything humans do we have forest idol with our host Stormfur and our judges Firestar, Sandstorm, Goldenflower, and Tigerstar this is forest idol


	2. Audition Day 1

"As our first contestant Cinderheart is singing "Halo" by Beyonce" Stormfur announced.

Cinderheart stepped forward nervously. In StarClan….. "Yes my reincarnation is on guys come on!" Frostfur came in first "Cinderpelt did you drink mountain dew again?" a guilty look crept on Cinderpelt's face "Maybe" the room filled with the other StarClan members fighting for the best spots eventually they each found a spot and Cinderheart began to sing in the most beautiful voice(better than Beyonce's version)

Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they are tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had you breakin  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away

I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin  
To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had you breakin  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away

I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo

"Well judges what did you think?" Stormfur asked "Yes" Goldenflower purred. "Yes!" Firestar agreed. "Yeah oh yeah" Sandstorm meowed. "I don't normally say this but yes" Tigerstar agreed. "Well Cinderheart it looks like you're going to the next round. "Yay!" "We'll be back after these messages .Back to StarClan….. "Yeah my reincarnation can sang!!" Cinderpelt screeched "She drank mountain dew didn't she" Yellowfang asked "Yep" Frostfur replied.

"As our second contestant we have Heathertail" Stormfur announced "She shall be singing "I Need You" by Alicia Keys dedicated to Lionblaze. "This should be good" Tallstar muttered sarcastically

Heathertail sang in a honey sweet voice (not better than Alicia Keys)

Na na na na na naaaaaaaa  
No naaaa naaaa  
Na na na na na naaaaaaaaa  
Na naaaa naaa

The sand loves when..the waves come  
The sky can't wait...for the light of the sun  
So how could you...look me in my eye  
And not see what ....what i feel inside  
Tell me how could youuuu... doubt the fact that I  
I love you...  
I love you

Don't you ever...think like that.  
Don't you ever...never do that?  
There will never be two things...that go together better  
Than you and me....

North needs south east needs west...  
And no needs.. yes yes yes  
Up needs down life needs death...  
And no needs.. yes yes yes

I need you  
I need you  
I need you  
You...I need you  
Na naaaa naaaa

So how could you...look me in my eye  
And not see what what i feel inside  
Tell me how could youuuu... doubt the fact that I  
I love you...  
I love you

Don't you ever...think like that.  
Don't you ever...never do that?  
There will never be two things...that go together better  
Than you and me....

North needs south east needs west...  
And no needs.. yes yes yessss  
Up needs down life needs death...  
And no needs.. yes yes yessss

I need you  
Oh baby I need you  
Na naaaa naaaa  
Everyday..I need you  
Na na na na naaaa  
You...I need you  
Na naaaa naaaa  
Hey hey Heyyyy  
I need youuu  
Na naaaa naaaa  
Hey hey heyyyyy  
Like the desert needs the rain  
Like joy needs pain

"Well judges" Firestar, Sandstorm, and Goldenflower "Yes!" Tigerstar yawned "No" "Three yeses are enough we'll see you next week"Stormfur told her "Yeah Boy" she yowled into the air and raced off stage. "I was wrong" Tallstar said surprised. "Of course you were you're always wrong" Bluestar growled

"This is Squirrelflight singing "Wreckless love by Alicia Keys" "Uh oh" Redtail muttered "Oh yeah that's your granddaughter" Frostfur laughed.

Let's go back in time  
When seeing your ID on mine  
Made me crazy  
Ooh baby I'm saying

Let's go back there  
Let's take it there  
I'm talking bout  
Back in time  
When you wanted to know my every move  
Tired to keep it smooth  
Keepin' up with me  
You drove me crazy ohh baby

Let's go back there  
Let's take it there

When you  
Didn't know me  
Didn't need me  
I wanted to touch me  
Couldn't leave me  
I couldn't know how  
Far it would go  
I couldn't know if  
This was for sure  
We just could not  
We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go

_[Chorus]_  
Have that wreckles love  
That crazy love  
That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love  
I need that love  
So baby, let's go

Have that wreckless love  
That crazy love  
That I don't really care  
We can have it anywhere  
Kind of love  
That wreckless love

Let's go back in time  
When our kiss was brand new  
An adventure not perfected  
A little hesitant

Let's go back there  
Let's take it there

Take it back in time  
When forever was a minute, and eternity was a second  
I'm stressing that we have to go back there  
Let's take it there.

When you  
Didn't know me  
Didn't need me  
I wanted to touch me  
Couldn't leave me  
I couldn't know how  
Far it would go  
I couldn't know if  
This was for sure  
We just could not  
We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go

_[Chorus]_  
Have that wreckles love  
That crazy love  
That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love  
I need that love  
So baby, let's go

Have that wreckless love  
That crazy love  
That I don't really care  
We can have it anywhere  
Kind of love  
That wreckless love

Ooh baby, let's go

_[Chorus]_  
Have that wreckles love  
That crazy love  
That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love  
I need that love  
So baby, let's go

Have that wreckless love  
That crazy love  
That I don't really care  
We can have it anywhere  
Kind of love  
That wreckless love

"I'm utterly shocked" Redtail murmmered

Goldenflower, Firestar, and Sandstorm "Yes" Tigerstar "No" "You're just saying that because she's my daughter" Firestar protested "Yes and I stand by it" Tigerstar retorted. "Next round" Squirrelflight asked. "Next round" Stormfur agreed

"The first guy on the show today Brambleclaw with "Never would have made it" By Marvin Sapp dedicated to Squirrelflight"

Brambeclaw (sounds just like marvin sapp)

Never would have made it, never could have made it, without you  
I would have lost it all, but now I see how you were there for me

And I can say  
Never would have made it,  
Never could have made it,  
Without you

I would have lost it all,  
But I now how I see how you were there for me and I can say  
I'm stronger, I'm wiser, I'm better,  
much better,

When I look back over all you brought me thru.  
I can see that you were the one that I held on to  
And I never  
Chorus Never would have made it

Oh I never could have made it  
Chorus Never could have made it without you

Oh I would have lost it all, oh but now I see how you were there for me

I never  
Chorus - Never would have made it

No, I never  
Chorus - Never could have made it without you

I would have lost my mind a long time ago, if it had not been for you.  
I am stronger  
Chorus - I am stronger

I am wiser  
Chorus - I am wiser

Now I am better  
Chorus - I am better

So much better  
Chorus - I am better

I made it thru my storm and my test because you were there to carry me thru my mess

I am stronger  
Chorus - I am stronger

I am wiser  
Chorus - I am wiser

I am better  
Chorus - I am better

Anybody better  
Chorus - I am better

I can stand here and tell you, I made it. Anybody out there that you made it

I am stronger  
Chorus - I am stronger

I am wiser  
Chorus - I am wiser

I am better  
Chorus - I am better

Much better  
Chorus - I am better

I made it, I made it, I made it, I made it, I made it, I made it, I made it, I made it

And I never would have made it  
Chorus Never would have made it

Never could have made it  
Chorus Never could have made it without you

I would have lost my mind, I would have gave up, but you were right there, you were right there

I never  
Chorus Never would have made it

Oh I never  
Chorus - I never could have made it without you.

Someone need to testify next to them and tell them I am stronger, I am wiser, I am better, much better. When I look back over what he brought me thru. I realize that I made it because I had you to hold on to, now I am stronger, now I am wiser, I am better, so much better. I made it. Is there anybody in this house other than me that can declare that you made it. Tell your neighbor, never would have made it. Never would have made it. Never could have made it. Never could have made it without you. Never would have made it. Never would have made it. Never could have made it. Never could have made it without you.

All of the judges "Yes!!!!" "First quadruple yes since Cinderheart. "We've got two more to go people comin' up next"

"Now we have Whitewing with sitiations by Keshia Cole"

_[Verse 1]_  
Hey, she can't love you like I love you  
Started really simple  
Coming through cuz I missed you, and I couldn't wait to kiss you  
I tried to play shy a little, but not trying to move fast but not too slow  
Because I know, you're the kind of guy, I see you already got me

_[Pre-chorus]_  
She could never be–oh no  
Half as good as me, let me show  
You know what I mean, cuz I'm the real thing and I got to have you  
Been here by your side, living for you day and night  
Can't understand why you're not my man but  
I should be your girl

_[Chorus]_  
(oohh uh-oh)  
I'm falling in love again, god damn we kissed again, it went a little bit further than  
I'm falling, oohh  
I thought this boy was just a friend, I need my baby here  
Cuz can't nobody love me like he can

_[Verse 2]_  
And now it's late now no talk, convos on the phone getting sparked  
I'm about to jump in my car, and come and see you  
No holding back I miss you, I'm letting go tonight  
Oh, and baby I need you, and nothing can stop me, we're too close now

_[Pre-chorus]_  
Everything you do, got me crazy over you , I cant stand the fact, that she is always on your back so  
what's up  
What you going do, cuz I'm really feeling you, oh yeah  
And boy I need to know, if you think that I should be your girl

_[Chorus]_  
(oohh uh-oh)  
I'm falling in love again, god damn we kissed again, it went a little bit further than  
I'm falling, oohh  
I thought this boy was just a friend, I need my baby here  
Cuz can't nobody love me like he can

She can't love you like I love you  
_[Repeat 1x]_

_[Rap verse 3] done by Brambleclaw_  
Dang shorty I got my mind on my money and the hood got me tied up  
Plus my baby momma keep me fired up, these other broads probably get me wired up  
But a fly nigga could see that you a rider, that's how you got me creepin' and crawlin'  
deep into a bawl six in the morning, we in the zone deep then we all in,  
trying to get it on then the b*tch keep callin' (I need you) And she be killing it though, I see you  
trying to fight it but you feelin' me though  
Look, I'm feeling you right back, I'm gonna pick you up in the back I know you like that

_[Chorus]_

_"Yes"_

_"Yes"_

_"Yes"_

_"No"_

" Next we have our last contestant of the evening my lovely wife Brook singing "Lesson Learned" by Alicia Keys"

"I wonder if Brook can sing" Spottedleaf murmured slowly. "I can't wait until tomorrow I love this show" Willowpelt purred excitedly munching on popcorn

Brook began to sing (just like Alicia Keys)

He broke a heart  
And now it's raining  
Just to rub it in  
I'm at your door  
I feel so crazy about it  
You'll say I told you so  
You saw it long ago  
You knew he had to go  
I finally came 'round  
I'm back on solid ground  
Can't let it get me down

It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright

Yes I was burned but I called it a lesson learned  
Mistake overturned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
My soul has returned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
Another lesson learned

Sometimes  
Some lies  
Can take a minute  
To fully realize  
His tears  
Your eyes  
Thirty seconds to apologize  
You give it one more chance  
Just like the time before  
But he already know you'd give a hundred more  
Until that night in bed  
You wake up in a sweat  
You're racing to the door  
Can't take it anymore

I was burned but I called it a lesson learned  
Mistake overturned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
My soul has returned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
Another lesson learned

Life perfect  
Ain't perfect  
If you don't know what the struggle's for  
Falling down ain't falling down  
If you don't cry when you hit the floor  
It's called the past cause I'm getting past  
And I ain't nothing like I was before  
You ought to see me now

Yes I was burned but I called it a lesson learned  
Mistake overturned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
My soul has returned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
Another lesson learned

Yes I was burned but I called it a lesson learned  
Mistake overturned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
My soul has returned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
Another lesson learned

All of the judges except Tigerstar "Yes" Tigerstar was alseep. "No" he growled in his sleep."Yes my wife is going to the next round!"


	3. Audition Day 2

"Wow I can't believe Spottedleaf and Frostfur are going to be on Forest Idol

"Next up we have Jayfeather singing "Miss Independent" by Neyo dedicated to Cinderheart

All StarClan cats "WHAT!!!!!!!" "OMG" Cinderheart screeched jumping up and down "How many mountain dews did you drink?" Bluestar asked watching Cinderpelt. "Only like five woo!!!" "Yellowfang get the poppy seeds and put her to sleep" Bluestar growled exasperated. "Alright"

Yellowfang: gets herbs and puts Cinderpelt to sleep

"That takes care of that"Yellowfang muttered.

Jayfeather began to sing (sounds just like Neyo)

Ooh  
It's something about  
Just something about  
The way she moved  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her  
(About her)  
Say ooh  
There's something  
About kinda women  
That want you  
But don't need you  
Hey  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her  
Cuz she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicured nails  
Just sent  
The pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly  
Cuz she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do  
She got me thinking  
About getting involved  
That's the kinda girl  
I need

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way you shine  
Miss independent

Hey, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeahhh, mmm  
Ooh  
There's something  
About kinda woman  
That can do  
It for herself  
I look at her  
And it makes me proud  
There's something  
About her  
There something  
Ooh  
So sexy  
About the kinda women  
That don't even  
Need my help  
She says she got it  
She got it  
No doubt  
There's something  
About her  
Cuz she work  
Like the boss  
Play like the boss  
Car and a crib  
She about  
To pay em both off  
And her bills  
Are paid on time  
She made for a boss  
Soley a boss  
Anything less  
She's telling em  
To get lost  
That's the girl  
That on my mind

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come  
And spend  
A little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way you shine  
Miss independent

Yeah, yeahhh

Her favorite thing  
Is to say  
Don't worry I got it  
And everything she got  
Best believe  
She bought it  
She gon steal my heart  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Girl  
Your everything I need  
Said your everything  
I need

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Wont you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh the way you shine  
Miss independent  
That's why I love her

All of the judges "Yes" "Wohoo" Jayfeather screeched and runs off the stage "WOW!!!!!!!!!!!"bthe StarClan cats yowled.

"Cinderpelt you can't drink mountain dew" Yellowfang explained. "And why not" Cinderpelt retorted " This is hopeless" "Can we watch the show" "Let's go"

"Next up we have Leafpool singing "I Should be Your Girl" by Mariah Carey

Leafpool(sounds exactly like Mariah Carey)

See, I used to be so shy  
Sit at home and fantasize  
(I should be your girl....)  
but I ain't wastin' no more time  
cause I've got to make you mine

[chorus]  
I'm gonna make you want to  
Get with me tonight  
I'm gonna put those naughty  
Thoughts into your mind  
I'm gonna show you clearly  
I can rock your world  
You're gonna know for sure  
That I should be your girl

See I used to be afraid  
But now baby I can't wait  
(I should be your girl....)  
I just gotta have your love  
And enough's enough's enough

[chorus(2x)]  
I'm gonna make you want to  
Get with me tonight  
I'm gonna put those naughty  
Thoughts into your mind  
I'm gonna show you clearly  
I can rock your world  
You're gonna know for sure  
That I should be your girl

All of the judges "Yes" "our next contestant is up next" " I made it"

"Next is Hollyleaf singing "Ego" by Beyonce

Hollyleaf(way better than Beyonce)

Beyonce

Oh baby, how you doing?  
You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase  
Some women were made but me, myself  
I like to think that I was created for a special purpose  
You know, what's more special than you? You feel me

It's on baby, let's get lost  
You don't need to call into work 'cause you're the boss  
For real, want you to show me how you feel  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal

Why? Well, you got the key to my heart  
But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside  
No need for me to lie

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose  
You can leave with me or you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant, I call it confident  
You decide when you find on what I'm working with

Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet them thighs  
Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes  
Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
I talk like this 'cause I can back it up

I got a big ego, such a huge ego  
But he love my big ego, it's too much  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I can back it up, I can back it up  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego, such a huge ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Ego so big, you must admit  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong, if you ain't know  
I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched all of the judges. "Yay I've got the Ego to be Clan leader and to be forest idol" Hollyleaf screeched and raced off stage. "these bogus judges she sucked hard" Cinderpelt growled. "Yeah " all the StarClan cats agreed.

"Next on the show we have Crowfeather singing "Closer" by Neyo." "This is completely awesome!!!!" Cinderpelt screeched. "How many mountain dews did you drink this time". Yellowfang growled "TEN!!!!!!!!" Cinderpelt screeched. "Do we have to send you to rehab?" Bluestar asked. "No I'll stop drinking mountain dew I swear" Cinderpelt squeaked. "You couldn't have done that three weeks ago" Yellowfang sighed. "I didn't think it would get this bad" Bluestar explained. "Let's just listen to Crowfeather!" Willowpelt snapped.

Crowfeather(sounds exactly like Neyo)

Closer _[x4]_

_[Verse 1]_  
Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer _[x3]_

_[Chorus]_  
And I just can't pull my self away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop _[x4]_  
And i just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop _[x4]_

_[Verse 2]_  
I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tounge  
She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want  
She wants to own me  
Come closer  
She says come closer

_[Chorus]_

Come Closer _[x7]_  
I just can't stop no _[x4]_

_[Chorus]_

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop _[x5]_

Come Closer

"Yeah you are awesome" the judges screeched.

"Do they ever say no?"

"Maybe not"

"Next we have Poppyfrost singing "Girlfriend" by Alicia Keys.

Poppyfrost began(similar to Alicia Keys)

Yeah, Yeah What  
Uh Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah What Uh  
Your girlfriend  
2000, Alicia Keys  
Yeah Yeah What  
Aha J.D. Wha Wha  
Yeah Yeah What  
Come On

Verse 1  
May be silly for me to feel this way about you and her  
Cuz I know she's been such a good friend  
I know she has helped you through

Bridge  
Talkin late on the phone  
Every night you've been callin  
Private moments alone  
Could your heart soon be fallin  
And I know she's a friend  
But I can't shake the feeling  
That I could be losing your heart

Chorus  
I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend  
Although she's just a girl that is your friend  
I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend  
She shares a special part of you

Verse 2  
You said that she's one who helped you see  
How deep you're in love with me  
And intentions were not to get in between  
But I see possibilities  
(Hey hey)

Bridge 2  
And you say that you feel  
I'm the best thing in your life  
And I know it's real  
And I see it in your eyes  
There's no reason for me, to even feel this way  
I know you just enjoy her company

Chorus  
I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend  
Although she's just a girl that is your friend  
I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend  
She shares a special part of you

J.D.: say you jealous but you can't tell me why (x7)  
(Your girlfriend)

It's enough to make a nigga go crazy

repeat chorus

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

**I think the responses are pretty self explanatory if you've read previous chapters. If you haven't go back and read them. Also R&R.**

"Next we have Spottedleaf singing "Mine Again" by Mariah Carey dedicated to Firestar"

Dappletail rolled her eyes "Kinda figured that"

Spottedleaf (sounds like Mariah Carey)

I remember when you used to be mine  
Way back when  
I was too naive to love you right  
But now if I only had the opportunity  
I would do anything  
Because my heart still believes

_[Chorus]_  
Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life

It's irrelevant to dwell on the past  
I'm accountable for what went bad  
And I mean that  
But I keep on praying for another chance  
Just to have you back  
Cause I've grown  
And I know how to be your everything

_[Chorus]_  
Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life

No, no it ain't over yet  
I just can't accept the possibility  
We weren't made for each other's arms  
I know you're my destiny  
We can't erase what was meant to be  
Part of you and part of me  
If we try one more time  
Maybe somehow we'll survive

Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Boy maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back to...  
Life  
Maybe you could be mine

"Yes" Firestar purred.

"Yes" Tigerstar agreed

"Yes" Goldenflower purred

"No" Sandstorm growled

"Hey that's bias Sandstorm hates my guts" Spottedleaf pointed out.

"You still get through so it doesn't matter" Stormfur pointed out

"True" Spottedleaf murmured.

"Now we have Mousewhisker singing "Bone Shatter" by Hedley."

Mousewhisker (Better than the original),

A Bone shatters, fall apart and hit the floor  
If it doesn't thrill you it doesn't matter any more  
Bones shatter, maybe don't go out this time  
No matter where you've been or who you are  
If it doesn't kill you it's sure to leave a horrible scar  
Bones shatter, baby don't go out this time  
So what's another Stan who's not a fan a million miles away?  
And what's he gonna do to me that I haven't already seen?  
You'll never stop me; you know it's everything to me  
We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better  
We're not making this up  
So just write another letter  
I'll be fine  
Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over  
We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine  
I've been better seen a brighter side of life  
But any friend of the failure's a friend of mine  
Bones shatter, baby don't go out this time  
So what's another Stan who's not a fan a million miles away?  
And what's he gonna do to me that I haven't already seen?  
You'll never stop me; you know it's everything to me  
We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better  
We're not making this up  
So just write another letter  
I'll be fine  
Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over  
We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine  
Ill be fine  
You were everything to me  
You were everything to me  
You were everything to me  
You were everything to me  
We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better  
We're not making this up  
So just write another letter  
I'll be fine  
Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over  
We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine  
Alive again  
Another day  
A way to get over  
Alive again  
Another day  
A way to get over

"Strangly I have to say yes" Firestar said.

"I agree" Goldenflower said stupified.

"Yes" Sanstorm said absent mindedly

"No" Tigerstar hissed.

"See ya next week Mousewhisker"

"Next we have Frostfur singing "Go Ahead by Alicia Keys"

Frostfur(screechy enough to make you go deaf)

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh [4x]

[Verse 1]  
Broken promises  
My heart you stole  
Lies you told  
Got the best of me  
Digging in my heart of gold  
Used to look at you  
And see the possibilities  
I see you for who you are  
Boy you've disappointed me

[Hook]  
I thought you gave me love  
Was never near enough  
Soon enough time reveals  
Love wait of what is real  
Know all I need to know  
But see you got to go  
What have you given me ?  
But lies lies

[Chorus]  
Go head go on and get up out of here  
Go head baby  
You knew you was wrong  
You knew all along  
Must be crazy

"Wait stop before you kill ,anyone how can you call that singing? A kit mewing for milk sounds better than that. Heck No!" Firestar screeched.

Suddenly a dark ginger she-cat ran on stage with a huge bazooka "This is for Alicia!" She screeched and shot Frostfur dead and yowled "mwahahahahaha" to sky and ran off stage.

Suddenly and black tom with white paws appeared with a white she-cat greenish blue eyes and a silverish tail following close behind. " Who are you?" Goldenflower asked.

"I'm Icewind and this is Icestream we're looking for an insane dark ginger she-cat with a bazooka" Icewind mewed.

"She went that way" Tigerstar pointed.

"Thanks" Icestream called over her shoulder as she raced away.

"Swiftfire come back!" Icewind yowled.** (A/N: Told ya I couldn't make a story without Swiftfire it's just morally wrong)**

"Next we have Hazeltail singing "Single Ladies" by Beyonce'"

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

"Stop" Tigerstar roared.

"No" The judges agreed.

"Finally the judges say no" Cinderpelt cheered.

"Today we have duet which shall be sang by Lionblaze and Honeyfern and they're singing "Patience"by Anika Noni Rose and Eddy Murphy

_Lionblaze_  
I know you have questions  
same ones as me  
How long has it been?  
How long will it be?  
When will come the morning  
to drive the night away?  
Tell me when will come the morning  
of a brighter day?

_[Chorus:]_  
Patience, Little Sister  
Patience, Little Brother  
Patience, Patience  
Take each other by the hand  
Patience, Little Sisters  
Patience, Little Brothers  
Let us walk together  
to the Promised Land

There's a river to cross  
And a mountain to climb  
Patience, Patience  
It's gonna take some time  
_Honeyfern_  
We must walk in Peace  
_Lionblaze_  
We got to walk in Peace  
_Honeyfern_  
It's the only, only way  
_Lionblaze_  
If we want to see that morning

Of a Brighter Day  
_Honeyfern_  
Of a Brighter Day

_[Chorus:]_  
Patience, Little Sister  
Patience, Little Brother  
Patience, Patience  
We're gonna find a way  
Patience, Little Sisters  
Patience, Little Brothers  
Until that morning of a Brighter Day  
Patience, Patience  
'Til that Brighter Day  
Patience, Patience  
'Til that Brighter Day

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"


	4. Week 1

"This is our first week of Forest Idol and here are our contestants are: Cinderheart, Heathertail, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Brook, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Honeyfern, Whitewing, Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Spottedleaf, Mousewhisker, and Poppyfrost. This is collaboration week on Forest Idol so we will have groups. Go to the poll on Swiftfire102's profile or you favorite might be voted off so vote. If there aren't enough votes Swiftfire102 will vote off whoever she wants. The poll will stay open three days after the post of a chapter. Let's get to Forest Idol"

"First we have Cinderheart and Jayfeather with "Superstar" by Keyshia Cole and an unnamed male

_Cinderheart_ :Yeah superstar, whoa superstar

_[Verse 1]Jayfeather_  
Rollin with my window dropped  
Wind blowing, about 6 o clock  
Then this feeling came over me, got to find myself a pretty young thing  
So I took a left on the next block, saw this shorty so I had to stop  
Girl was looking as fine as could be yeah  
I said do you want to ride with me

_[Verse 2] Cinderheart_  
Your car is looking real smooth, and you looking kind of cute too  
But boy I don't even know you, where the hell you think we going to?  
_ Jayfeather_: Girlfriend had a little spark, so I parked the car and just walked  
I don't mean no disrespect love, I'm just trying to see what you're made of

_[Chorus]_  
Superstar, face from a movie screen  
Superstar, like the cover of a magazine  
No matter what you do, you'll always be my superstar _Cinderheart_:(you'll be my boo)  
Superstar, I'm your number one fan by far. Superstar

_[Verse 3]Cinderheart_  
Baby boy is into me now, it's time you let me break it down  
I just reminisced on how we met, and this is something I would never forget  
From the moment your lips said hi, it's like I pictured your name in lights  
I bought tickets to all your shows, and I'm going to be there sitting in the front row

_[Chorus]Jayfeather & Cinderheart_

Superstar, face from a movie screen  
Superstar, like the cover of a magazine  
No matter what you do, you'll always be my superstar  
Superstar, I'm your number one fan by far. Superstar

_[Pre-Chorus]Jayfeather_  
Mon Cheri don't you worry about a thing_, Cinderheart_ ( I won't worry)I know you're feeling sexy  
I want you to know, you'll always be my superstar

_[Chorus]_

Superstar, face from a movie screen  
Superstar, like the cover of a magazine  
No matter what you do, you'll always be my superstar  
Superstar, I'm your number one fan by far. Superstar

Superstar, face from a movie screen  
Superstar, like the cover of a magazine  
No matter what you do, you'll always be my superstar  
Superstar, I'm your number one fan by far. Superstar

Superstar, face from a movie screen  
Superstar, like the cover of a magazine  
No matter what you do, you'll always be my superstar  
Superstar, I'm your number one fan by far. Superstar

_Cinderheart_

By far

_Jayfeather_

By far

"Let's see what the judges think. Tigerstar,"

"I loved it! I love the fact that one of the best collaborated on a song if one loses and the other wins you should collaborate on a song" Tigerstar purred.

Cinderheart stared and whispered to Jayfeather "I didn't know he could purr,"

"Neither did I." Jayfeather whispered back.

"Sandstorm what did you think?"

"I agree completely with Tigerstar" Sandstorm purred

"I agree with them" Goldenflower meowed.

"I agree" Firestar meowed.

"Apparently the judges loved it. Next we have Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, and Leafpool with "To the Floor" by Mariah Carey and Nelly"

_Brambleclaw_

To the floor

Everybody to the floor  
To the floor  
Everybody to the floor  
C'mon  
_Leafpool  
_Baby  
I don't wanna let you think I'm...  
_Crowfeather_(I'd like to try ya  
I think you're so on fire)  
_Leafpool_ Easy  
Like them other girls you be seein'  
_Crowfeather _I can't deny ya  
I keep tryin' to fight it

[Bridge 1]_ Squirrelflight_  
I'm sayin' I just wanna make sure  
That you really want me just for me  
Because it's not just that I'm  
So impressed by all your cars  
And your jewelry  
And you know like I know  
Feel that chemistry  
_Brambleclaw_ You know I feel it just the same as you  
So won't you bring that down to me

[Hook 1] _All_  
Whatever happens (whatever happens)  
It's going down tonight  
_Guys_ Said it's all going down tonight  
_Girls_ I said it's all going down tonight  
_ Brambleclaw_ So get ready  
_All_ Cause you and me got business  
We gon' handle here tonight...  
_Brambleclaw _To the floor  
Everybody to the floor  
C'mon  
_Brambleclaw_  
Shorty  
I would never think that you were  
_Squirrelflight_ (I'd like to try ya  
I think you're so on fire)  
Easy  
Girl, I just think you're so outstanding  
_Squirrelflight _(I can't deny it  
keep tryin' to fight it)

[Bridge 2] _Squirrelflight_  
I'm sayin' I just wanna make sure  
That you really want me just for me  
Because it's not just that I'm  
So impressed by all your cars  
And your jewelry  
And you know like I know  
Feel that chemistry  
_Brambleclaw_ You know I feel it just the same as you  
So won't you bring that down to me

[Hook 2]_ All_  
Whatever happens (whatever happens)  
It's going down tonight  
_Guys_ Said it's all going down tonight  
_Girls _I said it's all going down tonight  
_Brambleclaw_ So get ready  
_All_ Cause you and me got business  
We gon' handle here tonight...  
_Brambleclaw _To the floor  
Everybody to the floor  
To the floor  
Everybody to the floor  
C'mon

[Bridge] _Girls_  
The time is right for you and I -  
It's going down tonight

[Hook 3_] All_  
Whatever happens _Leafpool_(whatever happens)  
_All_ It's going down tonight  
_Guys_ Said it's all going down tonight  
_Girls_ I said it's all going down tonight  
_Brambleclaw_ So get ready  
_All _Cause you and me got business  
We gon' handle here tonight  
_Leafpool_ It's going down tonight  
It's going down tonight

"Judges what do you think?"

Tigerstar went first "Brambleclaw, my son why did you let them drag you down like that? No other comments."

Firestar spoke next "I liked it."  
Sandstorm and Goldenflower agreed.

"Next up we've got Spottedleaf and Brook with "Yesterday" by Mary Mary"

Brook

I had enough heartache and enough headaches  
I've had so many ups and downs  
Don't know how much more I can take  
See I decided that I cried my last tear yesterday  
Either I'm going to trust you or I may as well walk away  
'cause stressing don't make it better  
Don't make it better, no way  
Spottedleaf

See I decided that I cried my last tear yesterday  
Yesterday, I decided to put my trust in you  
Yesterday, I realized that you will being me through  
There ain't nothing to hard for my God, no  
Any problems that I have  
He's greater than them all, so  
I decided that I cried my last tear yesterday

"Judges?"

Sandstorm "I hated it. Not you Brook just evil shrew next to you" the crowd booed at Sandstorm.

Firestar growled at Sandstorm. "That's not fair. It was good."

"It sure was!" Cinderpelt yowled at the T.V

Goldenflower and Tigerstar agreed with Firestar.

"Next we have some divas. Let's welcome Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Hollyleaf and Whitewing with "Diva" by Beyonce"**( A/N: I hate this song!!!!!!!!)**

_Poppyfrost, Whitewing, and Honeyfern_

I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a  
_Hollyleaf  
_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Stop the track, let me state facts  
I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back  
Fifty million round the world  
And they said that I couldn't get it

I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend  
How you gone be talkin' shit?  
You act like I just got up in it  
Been the number one diva in this game for a minute

I know you read the paper  
The one that they call a queen  
Every radio round the world know me  
'Cause that's where I be  
_Poppyfrost, Whitewing, and Honeyfern_

I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a

_Hollyleaf_  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up  
Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler  
Getting money, divas getting money  
If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me

Tell me somethin' where your boss at?  
Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back  
I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha  
What you said, she ain't no diva

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game  
What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage  
I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid  
She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made

This is a stick up, stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
A stick up, stick up  
You see them ask, where that money?

All my ladies get it up  
I see you, I do the same  
Take it to another level  
No passengers on my plane

_Poppyfrost, Whitewing, and Honeyfern_  
I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

_Hollyleaf_  
This is a stick, up stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
Stick up, stick up  
You see them ask where that money

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

_Poppyfrost, Whitewing, and Honeyfern_

I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
"Judges?"

"I hated it! Hollyleaf I really hope you get voted off. The others were fine." Tigerstar hissed.

The other three agreed.

"Last but certainly not least Lionblaze and Mousewhisker with "She Got Her Own" by Neyo featuring Jamie Foxx"

[Lionblaze]

I love her cause she got her own  
She don't need mine, so she leave mine alone  
There ain't nothing in this world sexy  
Than a girl that want but don't need me  
Young independent, yea she work hard  
But you can tell from the way that she walk  
She don't slow down cause she ain't got time  
To be complaining, shawty gon shine  
She don't expect nothing from no guy  
She plays agressive, but she still shy  
But you never know her softer side  
By lookin in her eyes  
No way she can do for herself  
Makes me wanna give her my world

Only kinda girl I want  
Independent queen workin for her throne  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it  
I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it

[Mousewhisker]

I love it cause she got her own  
She don't need mine, so she leave mine alone  
There ain't nothin that's more sexy  
Than a girl that want, but don't need me  
Lovely face  
Nice thick thighs  
Plus she got drive that matches my drive  
Sexy Thang  
She's mcfly  
All the while payin the bills on time  
She don't look at me like Captain Save Em  
Gold Diggin, no she don't do that  
Now she lookin me like inspiration  
She wanna be complimentin my swag  
And everything she got,  
She work for it,  
Good life made for it  
She take pride in sayin  
That she paid for it

Only kind of girl I want  
Independent queen workin for her throne  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it  
She say  
Uh Uh, I got it, I got it, I got it

[Lionblaze]

Don't make me laugh boo  
Never did that bad too  
Make you even have to  
But even if I had to  
Ask my better half to  
You be more than glad to  
When I do that math boo  
You always try to add two  
I need someone who'd ride for me  
Not someone who'd ride for free  
She said boy I don't just ride,  
She'll pull up beside of me  
I had to ask her  
What she doin in that caddy  
She said cause you my baby  
I'd be stuntin like my daddy  
And there's not many, who catch my eye  
We both wearing gucci, she match my fly  
And that's why I, Suppose to keep her closer  
Right by the side, toast and to host her  
And that she went low so, cause you didn't know so  
You can save your money dawg shawty getting dough so  
What she care wit his cars, you can call her miss boss  
I got it backwards, criss cross, shawty got her own

Got her own  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it  
I love it when she say  
Uh Uh, I got it, I got it, I got it

"Judges?"

"I liked it." Tigerstar meowed.

The others agreed.

"That concludes this week of Forest Idol"

**(A/N: Listen to Stormfur! Vote on my profile if you want your favorite to win!)**


End file.
